


Borrowed

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [679]
Category: Leverage, The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: From @neviditelny - Old Guard and Leverage 😉!
Series: prompt ficlets [679]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	Borrowed

Parker’s eyes were wide and shining in the dim torchlight as she spun on the spot. “Parker? Parker? What is it?”

They’d followed the puzzle to the locked room, which was rapidly unlocked by Parker. None of them knew what to expect.

Half a mile away, Hardison tapped his ear bud. “Parker!”

She blinked and snapped back. “It’s at least two Caravaggio’s, a Matisse….is that a Dali cartoon-” she kept getting distracted by each new piece uncovered by her torch’s beam.

“Wait, what?” Hardison asked in her ear.

“It’s art. Like a whole museum’s worth. But that Klimt is on display at the Leopold, what’s it doing here?”

The overhead light clicked on. “Because the Leopold has a forgery. My forgery.” The voice had a lilt, but the smile promised teeth. Parker’s eyes darted about, but their mark was between her and the exit.

Besides she needed to know. “Forgery?”

“You must be this Parker Copely warned me about. Call me Booker. Any particular reason you’re in my house?”

Parker let her hands fall and her smirk rise. “Because. We need a Cézanne. Yours will do.”


End file.
